lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Employees (Legacy)
"Since the salary is high, our corporation isn't that bad... except the fact it is dangerous, suspicious and strenuous." - An employee The employees are the people working for Lobotomy Corporation, and are also the player's main tool to interact with the Abnormalities. There are 2 types of employees at the moment: Agents and Clerks. Agents are controlled workers and can be identified by their suits, depending on which department they are designated, the player can order them to do works, observations, they can be promoted and also suppress others employees or Abnormalities in the time is needed. They have stats that must be consider when sending them to do a work with an Abnormality. They can suffer Physical Damage, which may kill them if their health gauge is fully depleted; and Psychological Damage, which may affect them differently depending of the cases, but they tend to panic and will became unusable until back to normal. Agents can be hired at the start of a new day for 4 Lob Points or the player can hire a Custom Agent for a higher price. Clerks are generated employees, wearing other suits to don't confuse them with agents, who seem to wander around the facility, taking care of it instead interacting with the Abnormalities. The player can't control these employees but Abnormalities might affect them too, like when attacking, becoming the target of an effect or through mental damage. Departments Main article: Departments The agents are assigned to different departments or teams, where they work with the Abnormalities. The player can choose which agent is assigned to the available departments when starting a new day. There's a maximum of 5 agents per team. Their uniform changes depending of the department where they're assigned. There are 7 departments/teams currently, and are unlocked in the next order: Control Team, Information Team, Safety Team, Education Team, Central Command Team, Welfare Team, and Disciplinary Team. Works ]] There are 6 different works to interact with Abnormalities, but only 3 can be performed by an agent. These works are Nutrition, Cleanliness, Consensus, Amusement, Violence and an extra special work, depending of the Abnormality. These works affect the mood of the Abnormality, improving them or depleting them. The change of mood will always happen when the work is finished or interrupted. The player can cancel the work they are going to do by clicking in the room of the Abnormality before the agent arrives in the room. Observation After doing works or subduing the Abnormalities, an observation work button will appear in a side of the Abnormality's room. The player can click on it to send an agent to do the observation. Observations have chances of success, and as more are already done, the next ones will be more difficult to succeed. When an observation fails, the Abnormality's mood is decreased and 60 seconds must pass to retry again. After each fail, the success chance of the observation will increase. The number of observations may vary between Abnormalities. Each observation will increase the chance of success when performing works with the respective Abnormalities, reduce the decreasing mood rate, increase their basic mood rate and adding more descriptions of their abilities and encyclopedia entries. The Last Observation must be done by the manager (player), who can choose if it is ready or not. The player must choose some options correctly to complete successfully the last observation. In case of failure, the player can retry in the next day. If the player isn't ready, they can decide in other moment of the day. After achieving a Last Observation, Angela will say a special quote for each one achieved on the next day, in the Story Phase. Special Work Special work are exclusive for some Abnormalities, under certain conditions. This may produce different effects, like giving a mood boost or to trigger their abilities. Behaviour Basic Behaviour Employees will wander through the facility, in the designated department where they are, waiting in the main department room or 'chatting'. Agents will always go to the main department room at the end of a work, to heal their health and mental gauge, in case of any damage made by the Abnormalities to them. If an agent notice a dangerous Abnormality or hostile employee (Except clerks), they will start to suppress the closer target to itself. Life Style Each agent has an unique Life Style that will boost or reduce the rate of some of their stats. The Life Style can be choose when creating a Custom or Special Agent. Some Abnormalities will affect differently some agents depending of their life style. When they level up, there's a chance that their life style is changed in the process. There are 4 life styles: Traits Traits can change in a low amount the stats of an agent. Traits are obtained in each Level, 2 per Level. (At Level 5, the agent will have 10 traits). An agent will never get the same trait twice if it already has one. Trait can't be choose when creating a Custom or Special Agent. The player can see the information of the traits in the Agent Info, by holding the mouse on them. Abnormalities Traits These Traits only can be obtained via interactions with Abnormalities. Bless: Health+ Mental+ Movement speed+ Work speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance+ Work success+ Desc: "Employees healed by Doctor are blessed. These incandescent blessing increases employee's status and gives them sense of happiness." How to obtain: Perform a Violet Colored Baptism work with an agent, with Plague Doctor, willing or forced to. If an agent already have the trait Bless, it can't be choose to perform the work. Beware, this will be a good trait but if 12 employees have the trait, Plague Doctor will transform to WhiteNight and all the employees with the trait will become Apostles, becoming uncontrollable minions. Rudol-Ta's Gift: Mental- Movement speed- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "A little late, but Merry Christmas ...." How to obtain: Let that Rudol-ta of Sled escape and that a present get stuck to one of the nearby agents. Lamb: Health+ Mental- Attack avoidance+ Desc: "I'm riding on a wolf, doing flips and sheep!" How to obtain: Big and Might be Bad Wolf must devour an employee(s), up to 3, who were supposed to do Violence work on him and then spit them out by performing a successful Nutrition work afterwards, by subduing him if breaching, which usually happens when he eats 3 employees; or just ending the day. If he enters in a bad state, he will no longer spit out the eaten employees. Inspired courage/'Reckless courage': The trait changes over the time, including name and description, by the amount of Violence work performed on Crumbling Armor, starting at stage 1. Stage 1: Inspired courage. Health+ Mental- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "After the jewelery came on, a little courage grew." Stage 2: Increased Health and Energy gathering buff (Health+ Mental- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance-). Description changes to: "The courage grows and makes everything seem possible." Stage 3: Name changed to: Reckless courage. Health- Mental- Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance- Desc: "The overflowing courage is constantly looking to kill." Stage 4: Health decreased more and Energy gathering increased. Description changes to: "The courage that is endlessly sprouting may soon cut everything off." Stage 5: Health reduced greatly and Energy gathering increased greatly. Description changes to: "The ever-growing courage gave rise to recklessness and devoured everything." How to obtain: An employee must perform at least 3 times Violence work on Crumbling Armor to obtain the trait. Performing more violence work on the same abnormality will change the trait to the next stage, until stage 5. After performing more violence works in stage 5, there's a chance that performing a work on Crumbling Armor with the same employee might lead to the employee being decapitated instead. The One who: Mental+ Movement speed+ Work speed+ Energy gathering+ Attack avoidance+ Work success+ Desc: "They endured the twilight, and finally faced the dawn. In the forest, have the bird stopped chirping?" How to obtain: All the agents who survived Apocalypse Bird, after being defeated, they will receive this trait. Research Main article: Research Research can affect employees in different ways, like the type of weapon they can use, the rate of healing in main department rooms and increase other values, like the psychological and physical gauge. Abnormality Influence (Panic Response) Abnormalities, like how agents interact with them, they may also affect the employees, in more negative ways. Abnormalities can use their special abilities to cause different effects on the facility and in the employees, this includes dealing physical and/or psychological damage, possession, death, transformation, out of control and others more. The most common effect of most Abnormalities is to inflict psychological damage, which once the mental gauge is depleted, the agent will enter in Panic, uncontrollable and starting to act according to the case of panic. The employees under panic can be subdued by agents, dealing damage to them and trying to return them back to normal, but in some cases, this may ending in killing the panicked employee. The different cases of Panic response are Wander, Suicide, Murder '''or '''Shutdown, at the moment. Clerks always enter to the panic response Wander but they don't deal any damage to other employees and neither be suppressed. Panic response: Wander Desc: "Where should I go? This place is hell." Overwhelmed by fear, he/she roams around the facility while screaming." Employees who Wander '''just start to roam aimlessly through the facility, dealing psychological damage to nearby employees who see it. Panic response: '''Suicide Desc: "It's all my fault. I blame myself." Kills himself/herself because of overwhelming thoughts." Under Suicide, the employee will try to kill itself, by breaking its own neck, if nobody stops it first. If other employees witness the suicide, they will suffer of strong psychological damage. Panic response: Murder Desc: "So you're to blame! If it weren't for you, it wouldn't have goes this way." Attacks anyone on sight. Even if it's a colleague." If they want to Murder, they will attack other employees in its sight. Panic response: Shutdown Desc: "Why so serious? I'll make you feel better. Hold on" Visits every single one of the quarters and worsens Abnormalities' mood status." In case of Shutdown, the employee will try to sabotage one of the containment rooms, reducing faster the Abnormalities' mood and probably leading it to escape if possible. When is done with one, it will move to other. Panic response: Panic Desc: "Stop all actions." Despite the redundancy, this panic response is applied to employees under possessions. Example: The bewitched spell of Singing Machine. Trivia * All the clerks' names are randomized, by using first a letter of the greek alphabet and being followed by a number. * In the teaser trailer of Lobotomy Corporation, in some point of the video (After the scene of Singing Machine), employees start to appear under the chaos of the facility. Actually, seem like they are representing the Panic Responses of the game in the next order: Wander, Suicide, Shutdown and Murder. Gallery Generic Employee 1.png|A generic employee Employees and Agents.png|More employees in the main department room of the Information Team Agent Panicked 1.png|An agent (Victor), subduing a panicked agent (Gregory) Employees Under Possessions.png|Two possessed employees, spending time together on the corpse of a coworker Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics Category:Legacy